


Initially Yours

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, OCs as KuroDai's parents and parental figures, my title skills oh my title skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A KuroDai soulmate AU where the initials of your soulmate appears on each of your hand (whether at the palm or at the back of it), but you have no idea which is the initial of the first/last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initially Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a prompt in tumblr, and I got around to writing it and it got long and whew, it's done!! 
> 
> This is painfully unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes. Please enjoy! :D

In the interest of full disclosure, Kuroo Tetsurou is not completely sold with the idea of having a soulmate.

Well, he’s not quite sure what to feel about it. On one hand, he thinks that the idea of having a person to call your own, the prospect of having someone for yourself alone, is nice and comforting. It still is, even after the initial excitement over it when he was a child waned throughout his teenage years. After all, he is a by-product of the grand scheming of the universe, if he were to look at his parents.

But on the other hand, as he learned more about the world, he’s started to question, and somewhat doubt, its mechanics. Like how does the universe decide the people that it would fit together as soulmates? What criteria do each person have to meet to fit well with each other? And, for all the goodness the universe could offer, why did it decide to have its mark be the initials of your supposed soulmate, when a billion other people could share it?

Because frankly, the thought of having a complete stranger as soulmate, is a terrifying thought for him. He doesn’t think he’s ready to share his whole life to someone he barely knows, but have to, just because the universe said so.

 

Kuroo remembered asking his dad about this, after a holiday where his aunts and uncles visited and they remarked that the then 15 year old Tetsurou had started high school, he’s closer to getting his soulmate mark.

(As the design of the universe would have it, most of the members in Kuroo’s father’s side got their marks during high school, when they were around 17-18. Except for his oldest aunt who got hers when she was around her mid-twenties, when she was old enough to leave the country, and be at the same place as her soulmate.)

He remembers asking, wondering, what if he’s going to have the same fate as Kaoru-obaa. He tried to sound indifferent, but the way he was wringing the rag he was using to clean the dining table, told his dad otherwise.

“Well,” his dad started, “then you’ll have more time for yourself. You’ll have more time to learn about yourself. So that when you meet your soulmate, be it here or elsewhere, you’ll have a lot to share.” He said, as he rubbed Tetsurou’s not-so-messy hair, making it, well, messier.

Tetsurou complained at the action, as he tried to swat his father’s hand away from his head, grumbling at how hard it was for him to tame it, and now it’s all messy again. But it was short lived, and his dad could tell that he’s mulling over the soulmate thing again.

“I didn’t mean the long wait, Dad. I meant the complete stranger. How would I know if I can live with that person?”

“I wouldn’t worry so much about it, Tetsurou. The universe knows what it’s doing and when you meet your soulmate, you’ll just know. It will feel right, I promise.” His dad reassured.

“I got mine when I was in my senior year in high school, that’s true. But I didn’t meet your mom until we were university juniors. And I met few other people who shared the same initials as her before that, who also happened to have my initials on their hands. But look at us. We still found our way to each other. And we have you.” His dad explained, and Tetsurou would be lying if the proud gleam in his father’s eyes didn’t make him feel happy and hopeful.

But still. “Why did it have to be initials? Why can’t it have been a full name, or surname? That would’ve have been easier.” He whined.

Kuroo’s dad laughed at how fast his son could go from reassured, then to complaining. Then he became thoughtful for a while, and Tetsurou looked on as he waited for his father’s response.

“I really don’t know what the universe was thinking, but I’d say that it is its way to challenge us.” He shrugged.

“I mean, it’s already made it convenient that we get a soulmate, but if finding them were easier, then we would have probably taken them and other people, who are not our soulmate, for granted. I guess, it’s a safety measure, in a way, that it doesn’t compromise our relationship with other people. That while there is a special person for you, it doesn’t mean that you don’t bother with others.”

Tetsurou let that knowledge sink in for a while, and remained quiet, until his dad was convinced that he doesn’t have any more questions, and that the conversation, while not entirely done, can wait for another time.

“Someday, it’s going to make sense.” His dad said with finality and a smile.

Tetsurou hoped it does.

\-----

His current situation doesn’t make sense.

Last night, before he went to sleep, he still had a clean, blemished-free skin on the palm of his hands. When he woke up, he noticed the marks – the initials, on them.

A solid block of the letter ‘S’ on the left, and ‘D’ on the right.

It wasn’t too big, to the point that it completely covered the palms of his hands, but they weren’t too small either. It’s just the right size, if he says so himself, located in the lower middle part of his palms, almost close to the lines of his wrists. Its black, which makes it stand out in contrast to his pale skin, and easily noticeable because it’s bold, like it was written using a broad-tipped permanent marker.

Except for those facts, Kuroo would say that it’s quite unassuming, but straight to the point. He then thinks that the mark doesn’t look bad and he wouldn’t mind having it in his body permanently. He wonders then, if his soulmate is anything like how he perceive the letters to be.

Something inside his mind clicked, until the full implication of the appearance of the marks finally dawned on him.

He officially has a soulmate.

He, Kuroo Tetsurou, 17, fresh from sophomore year, and would be a high school senior in a month’s time, finally has the marks and now holds the knowledge of the initials of his soulmate.

He immediately wracked and worked his brain, trying to remember if he knows of a person that has the initials SD or DS or whatever. But so far, he always comes up one letter short. How is it possible that he doesn’t know someone who had those two letters in their name? Why is his usually impeccable memory retrieving processes failing him at a crucial moment?

Then he realized that he’s probably getting ahead of himself. He needs to tell his parents about it first, but he’ll probably have to keep it from his friends. Because as far as he knows, they haven’t gotten their soulmate marks yet and Kuroo could already imagine the teasing and griping he would have to endure courtesy of Yaku should he learn about Kuroo’s situation and fortunate circumstance. He doesn’t want to think about how Bokuto would react. Those things are something he’s not sure he could face already.

Besides, now is not the time because he has more important things to think about, like the coming Prefectural Tournament, which would be the team’s first game with him as the captain. So really, it’s not the time to be thinking about these things, as it will only serve to distract him, and distractions are something he doesn’t need at the moment, especially since he has a score to settle with the annoying team leader of the annoyingly good but still slimy snakes.

Ugh, thinking about that team lead Daishou Suguru this early in the morning doesn’t help his mood. Just remembering that damned smirk, and all around greasy attitude, sugarcoated with exaggerated politeness that doesn’t fool anyone, made Kuroo want to gag. Really, who is he kidding anyway, it’s not like - wait. Kuroo stopped his train of thought.

Wait, wait, wait…

Daishou Suguru.

Suguru Daishou.

S and D.

He digested the information carefully, rolled it around his head, until he can’t deny the fact he gleaned from it.

“What the actual fuck?!” He cursed, as he looked at his palms, now with abject horror and possibly nausea.

No. Fucking. Way.

No. Just… NO!

Kuroo grabbed the side of his head and pulled at his hair at frustration. Nope, this is not happening.

“ARRGH!!! WHY?!” He hissed as he thrashed around his bed like a madman, flinging the covers here and there, and alternatingly punching the pillow and smacking it at his headboard.

This can’t be happening to him. He _hates_ Daishou. And he’s pretty sure that the feeling of mutual intense dislike is same for the sly snake. They couldn’t even last one second around each other without being salty, then going for the kill and injuring each other’s pride as cruelly as they could.

What the fuck was the universe thinking? Does it want it for them to kill each other? What the hell? How is he supposed to live with and stay with his sworn enemy?

“Wait,” he murmured, as he stopped his one-sided pillow fight against his headboard. “Calm down, Tetsurou.” He said, as he took a deep breath.

“He’s just a person who happens to have the same initials. Just because it’s the same, doesn’t mean he’s the one. No need to panic.” He told himself, as he breathed. But the fear that it might true otherwise, gripped him, and he battered himself with his pillow, as he tried to erase the nasty thought.

There’s no way that smarmy, antagonistic, playboy wannabe is his soulmate. Kuroo wouldn’t stand for it.

So he looked at his hands again, looked at the mark that would seal his fate, for good or ill, and thinks that no can know. As long as he doesn’t have his answers, as long as he can ascertain that Daishou is not his soulmate and will never be, no one can know about the mark.

He wonders how long he can cover it with a Band-Aid around people, and speculates if he could get away with covering it with athletic tape around his teammates. He’ll have to start listing contingency plans, should it take him a long time to figure out the truth.

\-----

It was two weeks after the marks appeared, and a few days before the Prefectural Tournament, did Kuroo have the time to ask his dad about his concern.

He spent the first week faking a wound, which he lied that he got from clumsily falling down on the rough road strip, as he dodged an unstoppable retriever, chasing his master that is riding on a bike. His teammates have been worried, but he has a feeling that Kenma was suspicious. He didn’t say anything or called Kuroo out, so he didn’t bother mentioning it as well.

During the second week, he wounded an athletic tape around his wrists and palms. He expected Taketora’s outburst, and was easily silenced. Yaku was getting all tsundere on him, pretending not to fuss over his hands, (which he claimed are already healed, but is wrapped for precaution, because he did fall on them, and it’s better to be safe than sorry) but asked him from time-to-time, if it really didn’t hurt, because he would smack Kuroo if that’s the case.

He made a careless promise though, that it would be gone for the official matches, and now he’s in a tight pinch because he can’t wear it on the game, and he would have to risk his mark exposed, or worst, have his nightmare confirmed, without anyone the wiser. The likelihood of this weighs his in his stomach, than the pressure of the upcoming matches he would lead.

“Hey, Dad?” He asked hesitantly. He was focused on reading the morning paper, but he took the hum he got as a response, as a signal to continue.

“I was just wondering about, you know…the soulmate thing - the marks.” He said, conversationally, as he took a seat on the couch beside the armchair his dad was sitting on.

His dad stilled for a moment, then slowly brought the paper down to peer at Kuroo.

“You already got them?” He asked, mildly curious and half impressed.

“No.” Kuroo answered too quickly. “It’s not like that.” He said more deliberately this time, praying that the mock innocent look he learned from his mom will see him through. His dad let his gaze fall on his hands, placed on top of his lap, and he resisted the urge to clench it, hence he give himself away.

“Then what is it?” His father asked, finally closing the newspaper and folded it in half, paying his full attention to his son.

“Well, you mentioned, before, a long time ago, that you met other people that shared mom’s initials.” He said, imploring his dad to understand where he was getting at.

“I was just…I just wanted to know, how did you know that they weren’t, you know, the one?” he punctuated his question with a timely raising of his eyebrows to emphasize his point. It took great efforts on his part not to cringe at his cliché use of ‘the one’, but there’s no other way to phrase it.

“How did you know that mom was the ‘ _it’_ , and not them? Was there a sign or something?”

His father looked at him amusedly, but gave an answer nonetheless. “There was. After the customary bow of introduction was made, we shook hands. Now, I don’t know if the sensation is the same for everyone, but when our hands touched, our marks felt like they were burning. It’s the first time I’ve felt the mark go like that, so it was a no brainer then.”

Kuroo felt relived and dreadful at the same time, as he let the new information assimilate. It makes the possibility of having Daishou as his soulmate a 50-50 chance. So, it boils down to it. It’s either a match or not. And there’s no other way to confirm, but shake each other’s hand, which there is a high probability of, seeing as they belong to the same bracket for the prefectural tournament.

His dad silently watched him as he contemplated on this. “It doesn’t work if the other person doesn’t have the mark yet.” He said, nonchalantly, as he unfolded and opened the newspaper, and resumed reading where he left off. Doing so, he failed to see the face of alarm Kuroo made at this new info.

“You- you couldn’t have told me that earlier?” He spluttered unbelievably at his father.

“It’s not like you already have yours anyway, right? So I don’t see why it matters.” Came the smug response behind the paper. Kuroo can just visualize the triumphant smirk on his father’s face right now, but he can’t say anything else, because doing so would already incriminate him. He should’ve known that his dad already knew. He couldn’t hide anything from him. That, and he sometimes forgets that he got the provocation expertise from him.

He left his father with a dismal thank you and hopes he keeps it to himself for the meantime, until Kuroo’s got the courage to tell them. Or until Kuroo had sorted it out. Whichever comes first.

\-----

Kuroo’s distracted state on the day of the Prefectural Tournament was a testament to his anxiety.

It had sort of become a tradition for him and the now team snake captain, to trash talk each other before the games begin. As petty as it is, this gives them ample motivation to beat their respective opponents, and enough drive to beat the other, once they and their teams face each other.

But when Daishou chanced up on them nearby the locker rooms, and had started mocking his bed-head, and insulted his ability and new status as the team captain, the rest of the Nekoma team were shocked, to say the least, that Kuroo’s comeback, if it could be counted as one at all, lacked the usual wit and bluntness. This, coupled with the nervous energy Kuroo has been emitting since they boarded the bus set off an alarm in both Yaku and Kenma’s head, if their meaningful glance at each other were to go by.

They weren’t the only ones to pick up on it though. Even Daishou, who raised an eyebrow in sheer surprise and confusion, probably from the lack of the usual response, looked at Kuroo assessing him, trying to figure out something that was amiss. Finding nothing, and not caring enough to prod, he just shrugged off his shoulders, the left the team, not without an offhanded remark that Kuroo’s not on top of his self, and that they might have an easy win over the cats, and of course, a mocking smirk.

Yaku promptly pulled the distraught Kuroo away from the team, Kenma silently following them to the corner Yaku deemed private enough, leaving Kai to handle a getting antsier Taketora.

“What was that all about?” He hissed, as he gestured to the general direction Daishou has went off to.

Kuroo frowned at Yaku’s tone, and shrugged off his worry. “It’s nothing.” He said, but his tense posture tells otherwise.

“It’s not nothing!” Yaku accused. “You don’t usually let an opportunity to taunt Daishou slip. We have to physically get you away from him sometimes, remember that? What’s going on with you?”

“What? I can’t be in the mood not to tease him back?” Said Kuroo, as he gave Yaku an offended glance.

Yaku huffed in annoyance. “You can do whatever you want, any given time, Kuroo. But not today, not now. You’re not only affecting yourself, but your affecting us as well.” Yaku said, matter-of-factly. “Don’t think that we didn’t notice your distraction. We’re ready to give you some space, thinking that you might just be pressured about this whole captaincy thing, but guess what? You’re not the only one. There are only six of us left, with the seniors gone. We trust you enough to lead us, but how can we if you’re being like that.”

Kuroo bristled, but thankfully was not provoked enough to retort. The two stood there, clearly annoyed at each other.

Kenma, on the other hand, looked on silently instead, trying to read the certain cues that would give Kuroo away. He was nervous, that much Kenma was sure, but he doesn’t know what about. The way Kuroo winced at the leader comment told him that it’s been bothering Kuroo, but his lack of response about that, convinced Kenma that there was something more.

What’s annoying him is that he can’t figure out what. But he’s willing to bet that it had probably something to do with his hands. He’s noticed that Kuroo avoids clenching them, as much as possible, and the wiping of his palms on his shorts, which was a nervous tick Kenma picked up, was willfully being suppressed by Kuroo. There are times that he’s almost done it, in the middle of arguing with Yaku, but he stopped himself in time, and then settled for flexing his fingers.

Kenma doesn’t know, and Kuroo is not telling him. But now is not the time.

“The team would suffer if you’re not flowing smoothly.” He said simply, then walked away. Yaku looked at him contemplatively, then at Kuroo, before sighing and following him.

Kuroo slumped his shoulders that have been tensed since this morning. He knows that Yaku and Kenma were right. He’s told himself that he can’t let this soulmate thing distract him. He knows, but he can’t help it. He’s lost sleep over it last night, about what might happen if he confirms his suspicions to be true. He tried not to think about it, really, he did. But suddenly facing Daishou, when he’s not yet ready, when he still hasn’t psyched his mind to act normal around him yet, well, it spelled disaster for Kuroo. A disaster that everyone would be able to pick-up. No wonder Yaku was mad. But Kenma’s words had been his reality check.

He looked at his hands again. He’d decided not to use the athletic tape, but used a skin-toned patch of Band-Aid on his dominant hand, while he opted to hide the other with a waterproof concealer. At least that wouldn’t be touching the ball as much, and hopefully wouldn’t leave much trace, even when he’s blocking. He clenched them now, something he’d been avoiding doing so all morning.

He can do this.

He will do this.

He squared his shoulders and huffed out his tension, and breathed until he could feel the pulsing of his own blood inside his body. He has work to do, and whatever the universe has in store for him in the soulmate front would have to wait until he brings victory for Nekoma.

\-----

When they shook hands, and didn’t feel the burn that his dad described, Kuroo was relieved.

But that was just because Damn Daishou still doesn’t have his mark.

He supposes its karma for doubting the design of the soulmate bonds. And for making the universe wait.

Because now, it’s making _him_ wait.

Great. Just great.

\-----

The marks appeared on Daichi’s hand, the night they lost the Prefectural Tournament - his first game as the new captain of the still defeated crows.

He was washing the dishes they have used for dinner, and was methodically scrubbing the plates, when he noticed a black strip of some sort of dirt on his soapsuds-covered hand. He scraped it off with the sponge he was using, but instead of disappearing, it became more pronounced.

An alphabet.

He gasped, the plate slipping from his other hand, dropping with a crash on the floor. He had a moment to cringe at the noise and look at the mess it made, but was brushed off for more pressing issue, as he hastily washed off the bubbles, to have a clearer look at the marks.

Daichi stared at it. It was tall and thin, easily looks like it’s handwritten with a use of a pen, with its uneven strokes, especially the way the ‘T’ is slightly slanted to the right. It’s made more distorted by the wetness in his hand. It looks simple, but quirky by Daichi’s standards. It has appeared on the skin of his palms, below the space between his thumb and forefinger.

A messy ‘K’ on the left, matched with a ‘T’ on the right.

That was a week ago. The only other people who knew about its existence aside from him are his dads, as both went into the kitchen to check-up on him, when they heard the crash. He hasn’t taken any measure to hide it from everyone else. It’s not hard to spot, since it does stand out in its own way, it being all black, but one would have difficulty in recognizing it, especially if one doesn’t know what to look for. Daichi thinks it fits him nicely, and has taken to rubbing it gently, absentmindedly when he’s lost in his thoughts.

Which was frequent nowadays. Since there is this sort of a sad veil cloaking the team, especially since that Noya is suspended, and Asahi’s determined to avoid them, and volleyball completely. And don’t get him started with a depressed Suga.

He sighed. Then he wonders if his soulmate feels it whenever he strokes it; wonders if the other does the same with their own mark. Then his thoughts go to the mystery person he’s bound to share the rest of his life with. Does the personality match the way he perceives the appearance of the marks? He smiles at the thought, then becomes sad about it.

He feels likes he’s doing his soulmate a disservice, about not being completely happy at the revelation. Not that Daichi isn’t thankful for its appearance or anything, but it did have an awful timing, since Daichi is quite encumbered by his own shortcomings in other aspects of his life. He can’t even share it to his best friend. While he understands that this is different from his volleyball related worries, he still can’t help but feel guilty. He feels that it’s unfair.

He just hopes that by the time they meet, Daichi could properly commemorate such a wondrous occasion.

\-----

“So, when are you planning to tell me about your soulmate mark?” Suga asked, seemingly out of the blue, but the pointed and slightly accusatory look he is currently giving Daichi says otherwise.

Daichi tensed and looked at him, expression clearly alarmed. “Wh-what?”

Suga sighed, then placed his bento down. “I was waiting for you to come out clean, but it seems you aren’t planning to. So I took the initiative to ask.”

Daichi was still staring at him, wide-eyed and guilty. Then it morphed to that of guilt, as he averted his eyes. “I thought you didn’t notice.” He admitted sheepishly.

Suga snorted. “Please, Daichi. Try as you might, you can’t hide anything from me. Don’t think that I didn’t notice that you’ve been looking at your palms a lot these past few weeks. You’ve even developed a habit of rubbing them.” He noticed then the awed look Daichi was giving him.

Daichi supposed its quite silly, to think that Suga hadn’t noticed. The other is intuitive to the point of being creepy, but he’s always had Daichi’s wellbeing in mind. He is infinitely grateful for that.

“Well, I was just finding the right time to tell you. It’s not like I’m planning to keep it a secret forever.” He shrugged, then took a mouthful of his food.

“You can’t even hide a secret from me for a minute, forever is out of the question.” Suga said, unamused, following Daichi’s lead and resumed eating.

“I can try.” Daichi said, with a heatless challenge.

“Yeah, of course you can. Doesn’t mean you’ll succeed though. Subtlety isn’t your forte.” Suga replied without missing a beat. Daichi laughed at the truthfulness of the words Suga had spoken. He thought he made good of not hiding it, because then, Suga will just find out quicker, if he’d actually tried to take measures in hiding it.

Daichi felt relieved because more than that, he’s missed this. He’s missed this easy camaraderie that they fall into whenever they’re together. He’s missed earning loving insults from Suga, or delivering one of his own to Asahi. He’s missed having his friends around.

Daichi jolted back to reality when he heard Suga ask “When is the right time?”

“When the team has settled down again?” Daichi said unsurely. Suga gave him a pointed look that spells dissatisfaction.

“We have a lot of concerns right now.” He said. “I mean, the team is barely holding on together. We don’t have a coach and until Noya and Asahi comes back, if they come back at all, we’re lacking members. How are we supposed to play, let alone join tournaments?” He explained, clearly upset. And scared.

It was easier when they had been the followers, but right now, he can’t help but feel that their previous captain’s faith, as well as their current teammates, have been misplaced. Daichi doesn’t think he’s cut out for this captaincy thing. They haven’t even started, and yet he’s already failed them. And this is what has been bothering Daichi the most. It’s not his character to pity himself over such things, but it has been trying, and the absence of Noya and Asahi have been reminding him of that every day.

“I have more important things to do and think about, than a person whose name begins with the initials on my hand.” He finished.

Suga listened intently, and empathized with him. He understands that Daichi is under a lot of pressure right now. And, whatever hardship the team is going through, Daichi is carrying the brunt of it in his shoulders. That doesn’t mean that he agrees with the way Daichi is handling all of this.

So he did what good best friends do during times like these, and reached out over to Daichi and flicked him on his forehead.

Hard.

“Ow!” Daichi cried out, hands flying immediately to cover his temple, trying to ease the pain, and covering it from further assault.

“What was that for?!” He exclaimed.

“For being stupid.” Suga said simply. “You’ve forgotten a simple fact, Daichi. We are a team.” He emphasized the last word. “There’s a lot of us. You don’t have to bear it all on your own. Yeah, we may not be much right now, but next week is the start of the new school year. When Nishinoya and Asahi comes back, and they will come back, they’ll have to be good senpais to our new recruits.”

Bringing his hands down from his head, he think that it makes a lot more sense coming from Suga, and he’s right, as always. About Daichi being stupid about. Yeah, he deserved being flicked on the forehead for that.

“I hope you know that you sounded like Asahi. I will never let you live this down.”

Daichi groaned. He did, didn’t he? Oh well, he’ll live with it.

“Thanks, Suga.” He said, lowering his guard down, which was a mistake on his part as it opened him for another attack, and the pain on his forehead doubled.

“SUGA?! What the hell?!” He cried out, tears forming on the sides of his eyes.

“That’s for not telling me about the marks, and you being more stupid, saying that it’s not important.” He punctuated with a big bite of his food.

As he rubbed his abused forehead tenderly, he felt lighter, and more hopeful that the coming weeks wouldn’t be a disaster.

\-----

Daichi blinks at the paper Kiyoko handed him, the list of freshmen who signed up to join the volleyball club and thinks,

‘ _This is a disaster_.’

Not because of the measly number that first caught his attention. Nor was it even the fact that someone for Kitagawa Daiichi, as in _the_ Kitagawa Daiichi, is in Karasuno and wanted to join.

But because of the seemingly harmless letters that the name of this player, and the one below him, share. The very same ones he is sporting on the palms of his trembling hands.

That was how Suga found him, that afternoon in their clubroom. Frozen like a statue, with a mildly horrified look on his face, shaking hands clutching the paper. He frowned at Daichi when he saw him like that, even more when his greeting seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. When he got closer, he jabbed the captain on the rib with his elbow.

“What is wrong, Daichi? Were the numbers truly astounding?” He asked, as he made a move to look over Daichi’s shoulder to check the contents of the paper. He hummed appreciatively upon seeing the previous middle school of the second one on the list, brain instinctively working to find the connection that it’s been missing. He remembered the Inter-middle competition just a few months ago, and then realized what might have caused Daichi to be like this.

“Wow, we’re going to have a bigshot in our team. Who would have thought?” He said, voiced laced with amazement. He then landed a heavy hand on Daichi’s shoulder, making the other wince at the impact. “Good luck, captain.” He said cheerfully, then turning to his locker and started taking his school uniform off.

“Suga, we have a problem.” Daichi whispered after a few moments.

Sugawara snorted. “Daichi, it’s hardly a problem. I mean he’s got some issues, that’s for sure.” He said thinking about the game that they saw when they were trying to check out potential recruits. He may be the King of the Court, but now he’s in the crow’s territory.

“But, you’re the captain, which means you’re in control.”

“It’s not about that.”

“Then what is it about?” Suga asked. “I don’t see any problem with having only four recruits this year.” It’s a blessing, if he’s being honest. He knows Daichi knows that as well. Having four is better than not having any at all. He looked at Daichi, at the currently getting more distressed state he’s at. What was bothering him so much?

“Suga, you don’t understand. There are two of them.” Daichi grumbled.

Well, he’s right. Suga doesn’t understand, because it doesn’t even make any sense. “Two of them, who? What?”

“Two people share the initials I have on my hands!” Daichi exclaimed, eyes wide as he pushed the paper at Suga. Suga has half a mind of pointing out that Daichi is alarmingly turning more and more like Asahi, especially with the way he is panicking right now.

The laughed at the image of a Daichi that squeaks at every shadow or little noises from nowhere. It was so wrong and so right at the same time. He noticed the exasperated look Daichi was giving him now, and laughed even more.

When he was sober enough, he took the proffered paper and watched on as Daichi started pacing the room worriedly, then giving the paper due attention, where he re-read the names that the other was talking about.

_Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei._

“Congratulations, Daichi!” He teased, and smiled at the way Daichi bristled.

Daichi stopped his pacing and shot a horrified look at Suga’s direction.

“This is not something that you should congratulate me for!” He cried.

Sugawara made an ‘are you kidding me’ face at him. “Why not? You have two people, and one of them could potentially be your soulmate. Why aren’t you excited?”

Daichi’s expression turned for the worse. “Are you hearing yourself, Suga? They just finished middle school! Middle. School.” He emphasized to prove his point. “They are basically children!”

Sugawara shook his head at his friend. “You’re exaggerating, Daichi. You’re not an old man.” He brushed off the other’s worry. “You’re 17. You’re just two years older than them.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that they’re still young!” Daichi said apprehensively.

“You’re overthinking this.” Suga said with finality that speaks of how he will not take any more of Daichi’s griping. “It’s as what you said. They’re young. They may not have their own marks yet, so there is no need for you to panic.”

Daichi had a moment of clarity then. Sugawara gave him a meaningful look, and he abruptly turned sheepish at the way he acted a few moments ago and with the way he handled himself. As usual, Suga is right. Daichi doesn’t have to worry so much. He scolded himself for getting way too immature about this.

He stayed quiet for some time, then “Thanks, Suga. I’m glad I can share this with you.” He said, giving Suga a grateful look.

“Don’t thank me yet. I have a mind to flick your forehead for being stupid. Again.” Suga said seriously. Daichi immediately covered his forehead and jumped back away from Sugawara.

“But then again” he started thoughtfully. “Since you’re going to meet them in today’s afternoon practice, I guess I’ll just enjoy watching all the squirming you’ll be doing.” Suagwara said, as he turned to look at Daichi with a beatific smile, that isn’t as beatific as it meant to be. Daichi gulped, suddenly feeling nauseous. He forgot about that.

“Well, then. Good luck, captain!” Suga cheerily said as he passed by him. “Don’t be late!” he reminded. “It’s not a nice impression to make to the new recruits and potential soulmates.” He added as he went out the door, leaving Daichi to dwell alone about his impending doom.

\-----

Daichi glowered at the freshmen ensemble and tried hard not to linger his attention at Kageyama and Tsukishima. Which proved to be difficult because they easily are the most noticeable people among the new recruits – Tsukishima, because of his height, and Kageyama because of the regal sort of way he was presenting himself. Or rather, did. Right now, he was a fuming mass of annoyance, and he was projecting it towards a haughty Tsukishima, but was trying to contain it. Hinata is standing far away from him, alternately giving him nervous glances, while shooting glares at Tsukishima. The latter seemed unperturbed and smug.

Daichi sighed.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this, he thought. The introductions went fairly well, amidst the commotion Hinata caused upon seeing Kageyama, his proclaimed ‘rival’ at the same place. Sugawara worked his charm like magic, and Hinata calmed down immediately. Kageyama, for his part, only stood and looked uninterested. They were waiting for two more, and when they arrived, they introduce themselves without a hitch as well, even when Tanaka is already flocking them like a bird of prey, muttering jealously about Tsukishima’s height.

Daichi was about to begin his speech of formally welcoming them, but was interrupted when Tsukishima made an offhanded remark of having to be in the same team as the King. This sort of flipped a switch somewhere inside Kageyama as he lashed out immediately like an injured animal. Daichi and Suga shared a look, knowing what the taller one was talking about, and he nodded to let Suga diffuse the situation.

Which proved to be futile and not even Tanaka’s attempts of diffusing the situation was successful, Daichi was left with only one thing to do.

On a hindsight, he’s quite proud that he still have the edge, and that he can still live up to the reputation the 2nd years had given him. It’s not often that he lets out his anger, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And these start-ups have tried it instantly.

That, and as it turns out, Daichi’s fears and worries have been unfounded, mainly because Kageyama and Tsukishima are still without their marks. Daichi was relieved that he gets to worry about whether one of them is his soulmate, if they are at all, for another day. Hopefully, in the far distant future.

He’s also pleased with himself, as he found out that he could still ascertain his status as captain, and that having the knowledge of certain things does not affect the way he relates to his teammates. Suga is a different matter altogether, what with the side comments and teasing remarks, here and there, but Daichi will live.

Although, having been presented with this kind of situation made him think about the possibility of having another man as his soulmate. Then again, Daichi supposes that it wouldn’t matter. If it’s the design of the universe, who was he to complain? Besides, he’s got a good role model anyway.

His Uncle Daisuke never made his true heritage a secret. From an early age, Daichi knew about his identity and his real relationship with him. He is the older brother of Daichi’s mother, and when she died of complications during childbirth, leaving baby Daichi orphaned, Uncle Daisuke was riddled with the responsibility, being the last of kin. It was one which he willingly and happily took.

Other children have superheroes or fairytales as bedtime stories. Daichi had anecdotes of his mother’s life as his. Instead of books with colorful illustrations, his was a photo album, filled with memories of his Uncle Daisuke and his deceased mother. It went in the same fashion, until Daichi was old enough to ask his own questions.

When Daichi was 16, when he knows enough to understand the complicated things that adults, and trying hard to be adults do, his uncle told him more. Daichi’s mother, the rebel that she was, detested the idea of having a soulmate so much, that as a last ditch effort, got pregnant out of wedlock to her then boyfriend, and had Daichi before she even got her marks. She died without even knowing the initials of her soulmate, and that was the way that she wanted to probably go.

His uncle could have picked a better timing, but didn’t, because he told them all this on her sixteenth death anniversary, Daichi’s 16th birthday, which also happens to be New Year’s Eve.

“That was some shitty parenting choice on my part, now that I think about it.” His uncle said, after a few minutes of silence from Daichi. “But there’s a moral, in there, trust me.”

Daichi looked at his uncle, and waited. Uncle Daisuke took his hand, and squeezed it.

“If she hadn’t made that choice, your Uncle Ichiro and I wouldn’t have you.” His Uncle Daisuke said simply.

Daichi’s not bitter or angry about knowing the truth, no matter how sad or pitiful it was, because he never felt that something was amiss. He never felt that he was without a mother, because she had been a part of his life through his uncle’s stories. And knowing what he knows now, about his real father, Daichi doesn’t even wonder, because he has two amazing dads that took care of him. And he will forever be grateful for that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door, followed by his uncle peering inside.

“Sleeping already?”

“Nope.” Daichi replied, as he sat up. “Just thinking.”

“You and your volleyball.” Uncle Daisuke sighed as he entered the room and sat beside Daichi on the bed. Daichi grinned at him.

“Hm, that too. But I was actually thinking about the whole soulmate thing.” He said.

“Oh? Tell me more.”

And Daichi did. He told about the first years who recently joined the team, and that two of them have the initials he had, and how he was so nervous about meeting them because they could be more than team mates if one of them turned out to be his soulmate. How glad he was that it was not the case.

“Are you worried?” His uncle suddenly asked.

“Not really. Not anymore. I figured that the universe knows what it’s doing, so it’s probably better to go with the flow.” Daichi admitted.

“You’re not just saying that because of your mother, right?” His uncle inquired, in which Daichi shook his head.

“Although I kind of understand why she did what she did.” Daichi confessed. His uncle tilted his head in inquiry. “I guess she wanted to have something that she chose for herself. Though I don’t necessarily agree with it, but I can more or less get it. She wanted the freedom to choose.”

Uncle Daisuke hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not an expert when it comes to this whole soulmate thing, as you put it, but what I do know is that soulmates, are meant to complement each other.”

“Just complement?” Daichi asked, genuinely puzzled. “Not complete?”

Uncle Daisuke shook his head. “Not for me, no. I can understand why some people think like that, but see, it’s also the kind of thinking that gets people into trouble you know? Some, like your mother, didn’t want to bond with theirs, because they’re thinking that their own life would end, or that they would lose their identity once they found their match. Others would be complacent and wouldn’t bother being kind to others or themselves, and just obsess with the initials on their hands. But, wouldn’t it be better if you’re already your own person, before you can share it to someone else? But should you find them sooner, I hope you’ll still keep that in mind.”

Daichi thought about it, and yeah, that sounds problematic, in a sense, but at the same time, it’s actually nice. It’s nice to know that his own world would not only revolve around someone. That it’s infinitely better to share their own worlds, and expand it to a new, shared one. He nodded his agreement then said “Thank you, uncle,” with a grateful smile.

Uncle Daisuke ruffled his hair in response. Daichi’s glad he could share his thoughts openly with his parental figure, glad that he doesn’t have to deal with his issues alone. Having this talk with his uncle gave him more hope, rather than wariness, about what the future holds.

\-----

(As fate would have it, the wait was made shorter for Kuroo, and the future indeed came sooner for Daichi.)

There was a certain excitement buzzing through Kuroo’s whole being. He chalked it up to the fact that they would be meeting their so called ‘destined rivals’ in few moments from now, but even he was not convinced that it’s just about that.

Kenma had sensed his jittery energy, had become annoyed by the way Kuroo was bouncing up and down his heels, that he had gone on the opposite side of the line they made, just to stay as far away from Kuroo as he possibly can. Kuroo didn’t even have the mind to feel offended about it, because he was already distracted by then, when he saw a minibus enter the premises and eventually pull over by the parking area.

He squinted his eyes to get a clearer look at the people un-boarding. They must be it, Kuroo figured, if the sea of black jackets were to go by. He assessed the team as it walked towards them. He easily took notice of the taller ones, and the ones on the opposite side of the height spectrum, before he evaluated the rest.

Until he rested his eyes on the boy in the middle, the one leading them, and judging by his dignified strides and composed stature, Kuroo figured that he must be the captain. The other boy looks quite ordinary, and didn’t stand out much, especially when surrounded by visually interesting people, but once Kuroo’s gaze landed on him, he can’t seem to tear his eyes away.

He shook his head and straightened himself up, and stood to his full height, and as confidently as he could. As captain, he has to make a good first impression.

 

Daichi noticed the other team the moment the bus made a turn towards the entrance. Who wouldn’t? The obvious color stood out from the vast whiteness of the gym behind them, and looking at their small assembly, it’s easy to tell, even without Coach Ukai confirming it, that they were Nekoma. Daichi suddenly felt the butterflies swarm inside his stomach.

Once the bus stopped, he stood up from his seat and addressed his lot, with reminders not to make any ruckus (pointedly looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya), and that they be courteous towards the people on the other team. After hearing their assent, they started un-boarding the bus.

Daichi studied the assembly of red-clad teenage boys on the lot, and was quite surprised to see two bleached haired individuals, one of them going as far as having a Mohawk with it. Must be some fashion sense in Tokyo, he mused, before paying the others due attention.

He left the tallest among the team for last, and once Daichi’s gaze fell upon him, there was a sliver of something unrecognizable, annoyance, probably, especially when he saw the smug smirk on the other’s lips, no matter how good looking he looks while doing it, now that they’re nearer. Daichi berated himself for the inappropriate thought. Since when did a person from a rival team look good? Though the more he studied the other, the more he became convinced that he’s probably the captain of the other team, what with that confidence oozing from him.

He huffed a breath, as he squared his shoulder, as he came to a stop in front of the guy, willing himself to be unfazed. It wouldn’t look good on him as the captain.

He flinched though, when he heard Hinata squeak, on the opposite side of the line. He frowned at that direction, before brushing it off.

“Greet your opponents!” he commanded, and most of them stood in attention, before they bowed at each other, greetings of a good game echoed throughout the compound. When they stood straight up again, Daichi noticed the funny look the other boy was giving, but instead of commenting about it, he just nodded his head at him and ushered his team mates inside, with a nagging feeling that he should have said something.

 

Kuroo was mildly impressed with the way the crow’s captain directed his teammates, more than the booming voice that came from him. Looking after the retreating back of the other boy, he can’t help but think that the other is interesting, and for the life of him, he can’t understand why he seems to be gravitating towards him, which was silly because they only just met, and he doesn’t even know the other captain’s name. Oh well, he could always introduce himself once they’re all inside.

He chanced upon the other captain while the other was overlooking some of his teammates setting up the net. Kuroo was glad that he didn’t have to announce himself, as the other immediately noticed his approach.

“I’m looking forward to our match today!” He said in a light voice that he hoped conveyed his friendliness, as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

Daichi took his hand, and returned the friendly smile in kind. “Same here. I’m looking forward to it too.” He said as he shook the cold and thin hand, not without thinking that this guy is a cunning type.

He was about to let go of the hand, when it grasped him stronger and harder. He was about to protest but gasped at the sudden burning sensation on his palm. His marks, the initials on his hand are heating up, and if he ever could describe what it feels like to be branded by a hot metal, he thinks that it’s probably close to this, if not, exactly like this. Though, not much painful, but more uncomfortable.

Kuroo closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth at the brief burn on his palm. One moment, it was engulfed by a large, warm hand, then next, there was a sort of fire pulsing from where his marks are, and spreading throughout his whole body in one swift flow, until it left on the other mark on his unoccupied hand.

By the end of that momentary lapse in consciousness due to the sensation, they were both crouched towards each other, still holding hands and panting hard.

“What was that?” Kuroo heard the other boy breathily said.

“It’s the marks.” He huffed, then froze. It’s the marks! His eyes widen at the revelation and he snapped his head up to look at the other boy. He looked confused for a fleeting moment, until Kuroo pinpointed the exact time the other realized what he had just said.

“What is your name?!” They both half-shouted, half-asked each other at the same time, uncaring if they’re making a commotion in the middle of the gym, in front of other people. They both smiled, but Kuroo was quicker this time. He squeezed the hand he’s holding and said “You first.”

Daichi felt his breathe hitch at the smile the other gave him. He almost forgot to answer.

“S-Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi.” He blushed as he stuttered his own name.

Kuroo breathed out the air he was holding. “Sawamura Daichi” he whispered, then repeated in the same soft manner, tone getting more reverent each time. Sawamura Daichi. This person is Sawamura Daichi and the marks on Kuroo’s hands have the same letters of his name, and it burned, when it touched his, and he can’t believe that he’s already found his soulmate.

His soulmate, Kuroo thinks giddily. He’s found his soulmate.

He, Kuroo Tetsurou, 17, who just a few weeks ago have been agonizing about his soulmate, had found the real one.

The moment he accepted this fact to be true, everything that Kuroo feared, every worry about being unsure about having a stranger as a soulmate all but disappeared. And looking at this beautiful person in front of him, everything suddenly made sense.

As much as Daichi flushed upon hearing his name roll off from the other boy’s lips, he needs his own answers. He tugged on the other’s hand. “What about you? What’s your name?” He asked, looking at him expectantly.

His soulmate doesn’t have any hesitations about showing affection, as he cradled his face with his other hand.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service.” His soulmate - Kuroo, said smoothly with a sweet smile on his lips. Daichi thinks that it looks better on him than the smirk did.

“Kuroo Tetsurou” he repeated tentatively, finding that the new name doesn’t feel foreign on his tongue.

“Kuroo Tetsurou” he said again, warmth flooding his insides, and happiness swelled on his chest. It’s unusual, Daichi thinks that he feels affection this strong for someone he only just met. Then again, it wasn’t just a ‘someone’, it’s his soulmate. The soulmate he guiltily wished wouldn’t come soon, but did anyway. Though, now, Daichi thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hi. You’re my soulmate.” He breathed, unable to say anything, unable to stop himself from looking at Kuroo with wonder. Kuroo chuckled at the adorable display.

“I am.” He affirmed happily. “And you are mine.” He said, and they both laughed at the cliché line. Kuroo has a lot of lucky stars and the whole universe to thank for, for letting Daichi be his soulmate. And because he is, Kuroo didn’t have any qualms and pulled Daichi into a tight hug to express the same gratitude.

Daichi grinned as he inhaled Kuroo’s scent and returned the embrace as tightly as he could.

They were interrupted by a polite, but determined cough. Daichi pulled away from Kuroo reluctantly.

“Congratulations, you two!” He started with a genuinely happy grin. “But I’m so sorry and I really hate to be the one to do this and break the momentous meeting,” Sugawara said, now looking truly guilty. “But we have a game to play.” He said regretfully at them, as he gestured to their teammates, who were all watching the spectacle they’ve made.

Kuroo groaned while Daichi sighed. They forgot about the game and their teammates. They looked at each other, and as unwilling they are to part, it’s not advisable that they leave their team hanging for a promised match.

“Game first, then we’ll talk later.” Kuroo promised. Daichi nodded and squeezed his hand in agreement.

They will have more ‘laters’ to share from now on, and they’re both looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one shot I have ever written and I am pretty proud of myself. *pats self at the shoulder*.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Please indulge me with your comments! :)
> 
> ~~talk KuroDai to me pls~~ [here.](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com)


End file.
